Findin Love is Tough, Makin it Work is Tougher
by sonbtvs
Summary: My version of Fuffy. This starts in Seaosn Three and will go on till Season 7, though I might skip Seasons where need be.
1. Chapter 1

Faith's POV:

I'm dancing to this corny music, or I mean its ok I guess, but not my style at all. It's this soft slow rock type shit but hey it's getting me where I need to be which is right in the vamps arms. You'd think that he would notice that no one is wearin the shit he is right now. He looks like he just got pulled out of some lame 60's show. Anyway we're there grindin it out when he finally decides its dinner time. I was about ready to stake him right there or at least take him back to the motel and give him a bath cause man did he stink.

He starts to lead me towards the back, and I'm playin along. I feel a tingle, it's different from vamp tingles, and definitely not horny tingles so I guess it's the Summer's chick JJ was talkin about. Supposedly she's a damn good slayer, JJ went on and on about her, I think she's some self righteous bitch who needs to learn that she was made to kill vamps not fuck them, but anyway so I'm getting this tingle, but I'm not worried about it right now cause suddenly I'm up against the wall and the vamp has his tongue down my throat. So naturally all thought is gone and my hands a roamin around until he pulls back and I hear him growl, not the sexy growl either this evil 'I'm gonna eat you the fuck up' kind of growl. So I try to push him off but the little fuckers strong. That's when my whole fuckin body starts vibratin and I know she's standing there, well while I'm trying to get used to this feel the vamps goin down on my neck.

I look up and hear him say 'Stop struggling, this won't hurt' but I also catch some blonde hair in the corner of my eye and know she is watchin me, and I feel this urge to impress the bitch for some reason so I grab his neck and punch him squarely in the jaw. He fell a little and I punch him again. He grabs me and throws me down makin me roll a little. I come up smoothly lookin right at her I think I might have just cum from lookin at her. She might be self righteous but damn she was hot. "It's ok I got it, your uh Buffy right?" I ask her and see she's about to reply when he grabs me again. I roll my eyes and throw my head back right into his face. He stumbled and I take the time to get more in, "I'm Faith," I say but then have to take his arm and flip him over my shoulder making him roll into the wall. We get into it while one of her friends is talking, but I didn't know him, and I didn't want to. I knee him in the back and throw him off the wall. I walk over and take the stake from her, "Can I borrow this?" I asked already walkin over to the vamp and throwing him into the wall again this time I flip him around and stake him. I turn back to face her and hand her the stake, "Thanks, B. Couldn't have done it without ya," I stated as I walked back into the club.

Buffy's POV:

I'm standing at the bar waiting on the gangs drinks since they are all over in the corner making out when this brunette catches the corner of my eye. She turned my body to her and she is dancing like a maniac with this guy who looks like Disco Dave. I watch her move and practically undress her with my eyes until I realize what I'm doing and mentally kick myself for even thinking about being gay... cause I am so not... cause I can't possible be gay. Because I mean come on, the person who saves the world on a daily basis can't be gay... who has ever heard of that before? Then again who has ever heard of a slayer living as long as I have either?

My attention is brought back to reality by the bar tender clearing his throat. I took the glasses after paying him and walked back to Willow and Oz, because Xander and Cordy were off dancing some where. "Don't let me interrupt," I said sitting down and handing them their drinks after I had sat down and they had untangled themselves. We started talking and then all of a sudden Scot Hope shows up and asks me dance. I say no of course because I'm just not ready to dance with him, although I am ready for the brunette I saw earlier to walk up and ask me- I mean I'm not over Angel yet. Scot finally leaves and Willow tries to talk me into dancing with him when Cordy and Xander show up, "Check out slutorama and her Disco Dave," came Cordy, so she thinks he looks like Disco Dave too? "What was the last thing that guy danced to Casey and the Sunshine band?" she asked.

"I don't think that guy thrives on sunshine," I stated, so I'm off to save the girl and maybe get her phone number. I stand up and make my way over when Scotty Boy stops me, we get into meaningless conversation and then I go chase the girl again.

The gang in toe we run out of the Bronze until we hear noises and someone yell 'Hey'. We run over there and I see the girl and Disco Dave doing god knows what and I'm about to go and kick the crap out of him when she does it for me. All of a sudden she is talking to me and asking me my name and stuff and I'm still speechless. I hear Oz talk about another slayer and many thoughts run through my head like 'God I hope she isn't another Kendra'. Then she like takes my stake from me and less then 30 seconds gives it back to me calling me 'B', I could get used to it, it has a ring to it that's just real catchy. Wait, bad Buffy, your not gay, your strait. You know Angel, and... Angel, and oh my god have I only dated Angel? But I'm not gay, I'm strait so no more of this non sense about Faith, which is a pretty name... stop Buffy your doing it again.

Buffy POV:

I'm sitting here listening to Faith tell her stories when she asks about my toughest kill and I flash back to Angel. He was my toughest kill, he was my first everything, first love, first time, first anything and everything. "Uh well... the Three... you guys remember the Three," I asked and when I saw confusion my face fell, now I look like an idiot, "You guys weren't there, but there were three..." she was interrupted by Xander and she frowned again, god my friends even like her. This is good... right?

Faith's POV:

So me and B are patrolin for the first time together, it just feels so right but I knew that it should be me, and me alone. I'm supposed to be the slayer, not a slayer, "Haven't we hit this street already?" I asked really wanting to get to the clubs and get some before I turn in for the night.

"Funny thing about vamps, they'll hit a street even after you've done it," she said to me. I nod, "You've been doin this the longest," I say because it's true. She's been slaying way past the time she's supposed to.

"I have," is all she says and she says it so nonchalantly that I know something's up. "Maybe a little to long," I said but it was more of a question. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with feeling in her voice. That's what I'm talkin about girl, feel a little, let's strike a nerve now, get a little more out of you. "Nothin." I say, "You got a problem?" she asks me, "I'm five by five here, B. Livin entirely large, actually wonderin about your problem," I say. "Well I may not sleep in the nude," she said, "or wrestle alligator," she didn't get to finish cuase I step in, "Well maybe it's time you started because obviously something in your bottle needs uncorking." I say then a light turns on in my head and I smile inwardly, "What is it... the Angel thing?" I ask just as casually as can be knowing it would push all the right buttons.

Buffy POV:

She is starting to really annoy me, first with my friends, then with my watcher, then with my mom, and now she is just throwing Angel out there like he was nothing, she is so gonna pay for that, "What do you know about Angel?" I ask through my gritted teeth.

"Just what your friends tell me, big love big loss, gotta deal and move on but your not," she says and I just want to stake her right now, "How about we don't hear from you on Angel or my life because it is my life," I say angry now, "What are you getting so strung up for, B?" she asked and I want to scream at her but I don't, "Why are your lips still moving, F?" is what came out because I'm the sane and calm one, "Did I just hear a threat?" she asked me, "Would you like to?" I ask quickly but she counters it, "You think you can take me?" I look at her, "Yeah," then I look beyond her and see vamps, "I just hope they can't," and I push her out of the way.

Faith POV:

God if this guy doesn't get out of this room soon I'm gonna strangle him. I was talkin to my landlord until B comes in looking pissed, "Roommates are extra," he says but then she steps in and say, "I'm just visiting." He leaves finally and I sigh, "So... what brings you to the poor side of town?"

"Cloven guy goes by the name Kakistos," she says and I freeze, there are not many things I'm scared of but Kakistos is one of them. He ripped JJ, my watcher apart limb for limb and I had to sit there and watch it. When I tried to stop him all I did was make him madder. "What do you know about Kakistos?" I ask, "That he's here," she said but then I hear a nock and walk to the door to see my landlord, "What now?" I ask myself before opening the door. I gasp when I see Kakistos and his lackeys standing behind my landlord and I know the man is dead, "Shit," I mumbled then I hear, "Hello Faith," come growling out of his mouth.

Buffy's POV:

I'm standing against the wall watching Faith plunge this huge piece of wood through the vamps heart. I hear her heavy breathing and my god it's turning me on. Yeah I'd had the whole hungry and horny thing going on ever since I became a slayer but slaying with her just intensifies it by millions. I never told the gang about it because well it's just not something you talk about, and I didn't want to encourage Xander and his little fantasies about me. "You hungry?" I asked her after taking a minute to catch my own breath and make sure I was in good condition to walk with her without jumping on her. "Starved," was all she said as we walked out.

As we walked down the street side by side I looked at her, "That took guts, what you did back there. You had to deal and move on and well you did both, you did them a little out of order but you did it," I said smiling. "Look back during patrol I sounded really mean, and well quite frankly you deserved everything I said because Angel was the love of my life, he will always be, even if he is dead, he is still a part of me no one can ever erase, and you just throwing his name out there in the open just hit some nerves," I said but she stopped me.

"That was the plan, B. To hit nerves, to get you to feel something. Your friends say you've just been a shell of what you once were, you walk around like someone just killed your puppy," she said, "I don't like to see people like that, especially not a hot young blond like you," she said waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Faith please," I say blushing at how those words are making me feel, and then I start to smell it, the wetness between my legs is just not wetness anymore it's gaining a sense of smell so I had to do something. I hear a noise in the bush and use it as an excuse to get away form Faith before she smells it.

Just then 5 vamps jump out of no where, "Hey Faith we got company, and this time please try to at least stake two then the third you can beat to a bloody pulp all you want," I say before jumping into the group with feet and fists flying. I soon feel her, the humming sound that I hear when she's around, and I feel her moving and I feel her excitement and power and fuels me on until all five are dead and we are face to face, lips centimeters apart. I can think of nothing except her lips on mine but I know I shouldn't be thinking this, this shouldn't be happening cause I'm not gay, but then I feel her hot breath on my ear and I loose all self control and a small whimper comes out of my mouth.

"Isn't it crazy how slaying always makes you hungry and horny?" she asked in her super husky voice and I melt as I slightly nod my head then I feel her tongue flick across my ear and I moan. I know this is the wrong reason to have sex with someone but I've been holding all the slaying hornies in for a while, and well there is only so much that masturbating can do for a girl. I feel her mouth work its way down my neck as she pushes me up against the tree. She never leaves my pulse point with her moth but her hands work their way down my sides to my pants until she unhooks my pants and pulls them down along with my panties. She waists no time with pleasantries or anything juist thrusts two fingers into me but when I let out a slight scream of pain she stops and looks at me concern showing in her eyes, "Faith, I'm just, not used to this," I say although that's probably all I'll be able to say the rest of the night. She nodded left her fingers there slowly moving them so as to let my body have a chance to adjust. After all I'd only had sex once and it was with Angel. After a while she starts moving again and I feel her fingers wiggle around like she's playing a guitar or something. I buck harder against her and cry out as her finger brushes my G-spot. She presses on it again and a wave of pleasure rushes through me. She reaches down with her other hand and rubs my clit with her fingers, then she gently pinches my twitching muscles. I scream as I come all over her hands and she keeps pumping inside me, drawing out my orgasm for as long as she can. My eyes are closed tightly and every color of Crayola is flashing before my eyes in all sorts of shapes. My legs finally give way and she is the only thing stopping me from falling on my ass. M breathing still raged and heavy she pats me on the back trying to calm my down.

I look at her realization of what just happened coming over me. I just had sex without loving someone, more importantly I just had sex with Faith, who is a girl. Does this mean I'm gay? Oh man if it does how am I ever gonna explain this to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy's POV:

Ever since that night, after Kakistos attacked and me and Faith had sex or fucked in her words we started doing that more. At first it started as taking care of our case of the hornies after most patrols, or at least the ones where the gang did not tag along. After a while I could not lie to myself anymore because it was killing me, so I finally sat her down and told her that if we were gonna keep this up that we had to date, there had to be commitment because it was killing me to see her with other guys... and girls. So now we are secretly dating, but I haven't told her about Angel being back because I know it's gonna strike a nerve for both of us, so I'm keeping Angel a secret from everyone, and I'm also keeping Faith a secret, all this secrecy is a full time job, not to mention I have SAT's coming up soon. Anyway back on track when I see the gang all talking, I walk up to them and smile, "Hey guys," I say cheerily, "What are we talking about?" I ask because all conversation seemed to stop when I reached the table.

"Your new boyfriend that we made up, unless we didn't," said Willow. I had to smile at this because it was so funny the way Willow sounded when she said this, "This is the topic of discussion?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well raised, never discussed," came Oz's voice. Oz is Willow's werewolf boyfriend. "So are you dating someone?" asked Cordelia who is Xander' psycho cheer-bitch girlfriend.

I had to stop and think but I made it look like I was trying to keep a secret, which was pretty much what I was trying to do anyway, "I wouldn't call it dating," I say because well generally when you date your friends know about it, "but I am going out with someone, tonight as a mater of fact," I say nodding when my average dark and beautiful date just happens to walk up, "Yo what's up? Time to motervate," said Faith as she put her arm around my neck. "Really we're just good friends," I say but out of the corner of my eye I see her face fall for half a second but she covers it up.

Faith's POV:

That really hurt, I don't get why she doesn't just tell them, I mean they love her and well at least she isn't dating some psycho vampire this time, so they should be happy, right? But of course with Buffy everything is about how you look to others and being gay would totally ruin her somewhat normal innocent girl routine she's got goin on. We walk out of there and she puts a hand on my shoulder when we're a good distance away form everyone, "Hey you ok?" she asked softly, "Yeah B, five by five," I say shrugging. "That's never good Faith," she said in her all knowing voice. "What are you talking about? Five by five is always good, it's great," I say but I know there is no hope. "I just, I don't get why you don't just tell them, it's not like they are gonna shun you. It's the 20th century B, they won't burn you alive. Besides you live in California, do you know the percentage of Californians that are gay is like 50," I ask her, "Trust me no matter where you go in this state you will find at least one gay girl in every city, or town," I say. "I'm sure baby, but I'm just... I need more time," she said. I sighed frustrated, "Fine it's not like I'm goin anywhere," I say to her and keep walking arm in arm until we meet the cemetery where we are supposed to meet Giles at.

Buffy's POV:

So last night was uneventful unless you count the part where watcher-bitch comes in criticizes Giles's training methods and makes it even harder for me and Faith to get in some quality Fuffy time. I really just said that, we are name material now? I must talk to her about this. Anyway I'm gonna have to keep an eye on Faith she looked about ready to stake this Gwendolyn Post woman right n the library and be done with it.

But anyway me and Faith are walking down Main Street on the way back from a patrol when we start a conversation about our past dating history. Faith went first "Ronnie, deadbeat; Steve klepto; Kenny, drummer," she had said, "Finally I had to face up to my destiny a looser magnet, "From then on out it strictly get some get gone, you know until you," she had said with such sincerity it made me want to scream and tell her everything that was happening with me and Angel, that we had almost kissed and everything but I didn't because I knew how much it would hurt her.

I smiled at her and moved closer resting my head on her shoulder, "You know not all guys are bad," I say trying to take up for the good ones in the world... "Really I've read about them," I finish no good male coming to mind. Well unless you count Giles. We chuckle then she asked about me, "You mean me and guys me?" I ask her, she nodded, "Not much to tell," I say shrugging. "Come on you-you boinked the un-dead I mean I've done some very weird people but never the un-dead, what was it like?" she had asked.

I had to stop her, "Look Faith, everything about Angel is still kind of with me," I said, maybe because he came back and I'm secretly seeing him behind your back, "so if you don't mind can we stop talking about him?" I asked her a little bit bitterer than I would have liked.

Faith's POV:

That hit hard, it actually kind of hurt the way she said it, "Yeah sure whatever," I say shrugging like it didn't matter to me at all, "Look we're 0 for 6 tonight, why don't we just blow this off?" I ask needing to be away from Buffy and her pro-Angel attitude for the night. She gave me that look and followed it up by saying, "I don't know Shady Hill is pretty close," but I had to stop her, "B, it's on my way home, I can swing by no biggie," I say shrugging really close to her now. "Alone? Faith I don't want you patrolling alone. I don't want you to get hurt," she had said, "Don't worry B, I'm a big girl. I paroled alone before Sunnydale, I think I can manage one sweep, besides I got Mrs. Pris on my back, I'll be fine. I promise," I say reassuringly as I kiss her softly on the lips before she has a chance to pull away. When she did I sighed and started walking before she could stop me, "Later," I said in my really sexy voice knowing that I'm gonna be in her dreams tonight, maybe she'll have one of those shared dreams guest staring me.

I go through the cemetery get my ass really, really kicked by this really ugly little fucker and now I'm at home with an ice pack on my stomach where I think he broke some ribs.

Buffy's POV:

So we were training, then we stopped and now we are kissing! Wait this isn't supposed to happen, I'm with Faith, not Angel. I can't treat Faith this way, it's wrong, and I love her, but I love him too, but I'm in love with her, but I used to be in love with him. Finally I broke away, "What am I doing?" I asked out loud, "What are you doing?" I asked him incredulously, "I don't know," is all he said, "Shame on you," I said to him but I knew it really should be shame on me, after all he doesn't know about me a Faith. Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick, "I don't even know why I came back here," I say as I start to gather my stuff. "No, wait Buffy, I have what you're looking for," he says to me and I look at him weirdly like 'what the hell are you talking about?' He takes me to this pile of cloth, "Great wherever this was gift-wrapped remind me not to shop there," I quip before he unravels it and reveal a glove, "The Glove of Mhynegon," he said, "The worlds ugliest fashion accessory," I say. When I go to touch it he stops me his hand on mine, "No, don't, once the glove is on, it can never be taken off," he said. "So no touchy, kind of like us, huh?" I ask as I look at our hands touching. Little did I know that Xander was watching everything?

Buffy's POV:

So not to bore you with details I'm gonna get to the point. Giles and everyone except Faith know that Angel is alive. They all confronted me with it and I thought I was about to punch Xander. Giles now hates me, so does Xander and Cordelia, I don't know about Oz, he is like Angel, and Faith when it comes to emotions, and Willow, well there is something goin on with her that she is just not telling me.

Faith's POV:

I WLAK IN THE Bronze and there is Xander lookin all kinds of pissed off so I go over, "Hey, you look pissed," I say. "Rough day," he says, "Yeah? Tell me about it," I say, "I'd rather just shoot," is what comes out of his mouth, "So your little private meeting got you all rowed up?" I ask him. "What do you know about the meeting?" he asked. "Nothing, just you know more about the glove than your letting on," I say shrugging. "Ah the glove, sorry but wanna hit at some real news? How about Angel is alive," he says and my fists clench, my stomach hardens and anger is pumping through my veins at top speed.

"The vampire," I state through clenched teeth. "Yep, back in town, saw him myself," he said. "Totin the all famous glove." He states and that just feeds my anger, "Angel. Guy like that, that kind of glove could kill a whole mess of people," I say. "Funny how I said that to Buffy and she didn't seem to care, all she cared about was sucking his face. Wait you mean Buffy knows? I can't believe her! She knows and she didn't tell m-us?" I said gripping the pool table till I felt it crack and the wood pieces start to break through my skin. "She says he's clean," he said. "I say we can't afford to find out. I say we stop him before he hurts anyone, I say I slay," she said, "Can I come?" her asked and I couldn't deny him the opportunity to see this. The whole way to his place I'm thinking about Buffy, about if our relationship is over because this really pisses me off. I mean the whole secret thing, I can handle that. But I can't handle this, I can't handle her lying to me, she could have at least told me. But no she was to busy kissing him which is the thing that really bugs me about the whole thing more than her keeping him a secret, it's her cheating. It's fine when she does it, but it's just the biggest sin ever when I do it.

Faith's POV:

I run in the mansion to find him attacking Mrs.Post. God I'm going to enjoy killing this bastard. Even if I die trying. "I can't believe how much I'm gonna kill you," I say to him when he realizes I'm there. "Your not getting that glove," he tells me but you know me, I'm stubborn and I start attacking him. Finally I flip him over the couch and knock him out. I pull my stake out and right before it touches his skin Buffy stops me, "What the fuck?" I ask as she throws me off of him.

Buffy's POV:

"I can't let you do it Faith," I say knowing that this must be hard for her but I still can't let her kill Angel, he is good, I know it. "Your confused baby, let me clear you up," she said, "vampire," she said pointing the stake at Angel, "slayer," she said pointing it at herself, "dead vampire," she said again. "There is a lot that you don't understand," I say trying to reason with her when Post cuts in and starts saying how I'm blinded by love. When I look at Faith her face shows nothing but her eyes give everything away. She's scared, she's hurt, she's pissed off, and she's in love whether she knows it or not. And she's in love with me, which is why she is scared of loosing me, she's hurt because I lied to her, and she is pissed because I'm protecting him. She may not be able to admit it to herself but she is in love. "Faith no," I say but it's too late I see her leg coming at me but I'm to shocked to stop it. So we start fighting and finally she has me in a head lock. I bend one of her fingers back till I hear a small pop. I know I popped it out of place so I let go, "Oh shit, you fucking ho," I hear her scream as she holds her finger and pops it back in place. God I'm so sorry, and I know I'm gonna so pay for that later. I don't say that though I just keep fighting until we both throw ourselves through the glass doors and hit the ground. We pop up and I look into her eyes again hoping she would stop this before we really hurt each other, but all I see there is anger, there is no love anymore, just anger. Of course there would be no love in my eyes either if she had just popped my finger out of place, that was her good hand too, even if we do make up, the make up sex that comes along with the making up will have to wait because I broke her hand kind of.

Xander comes in trying to stop us from fighting but she picks him up and throws him across the room. Now I'm mad because you can beat the hell out of me but don't mess with me friends. But I didn't have time because Mrs. Post had the glove and was reeking havoc, "Can you draw her fire?" I ask Faith, "Yeah," she said not really looking at me, "Then do it," I say. She does it well and I pick up a piece of glass and when she stopped moving I threw it at the watchers arm slicing it off and watching the lightning hit her and burn her from the inside out. We all stand quiet in a little circle before Faith walks out without a word to any of us. I decided to give her the night to cool off before I go talk to her.

Faith's POV:

I'm sittin on my bed reflecting over the ass beating I got last night, also over whether or not me and Buffy are through or not. I really hope not, but then again, I never felt this kind of pain before her, when it get some get gone, I never felt the pain of betrayal. I'm getting the tingles and I hear a nock. I now it's her so I say "Come in," and she does. "Hey," she said to me but I don't answer I just look away at anything but her. "You ok?" she asked me. She had the nerve to ask me if I was ok after what happened. After my girlfriend just spent the majority of the night kicking my ass to save her ex, and she wants to ask me is I'm fucking ok. There is no word for the anger that just came into me. I stand up to face her, "Am I ok? Am I ok with the fact that you kept Angel a secret? You know I would have been fine with it if you would have told me, at least me. I deserve to fucking know ok. I know I'm not fucking perfect, and I know I don't deserve a lot of things, but I deserved to know that Angel was here, that he was at least alive. But no you had to go beyond keeping him a secret, you had to sneak away to see him. You lied to me about having your mom pull you this way and that, about having Giles schedule you in when your mom didn't have you with her, but you were really with Angel, doing god knows what. But then you went farther than just sneaking off to see him, you were kissing him? How come its ok for you to screw around on me but its just a fucking sin for me to do it to you. You have the nerve to ask me how I am after you spent most of last night kicking my ass to save his. I can't-I can't even begin to deal with this right now," I say turning to face the wall so I can calm down and not hit her. I don't want to turn into my mother or my step fathers, or even my father and start beating on her, even though that's practically what we did last night.

"Baby please let me explain," she said in her pleading voice that she knows I can't fight again.

I turn to her still mad as hell but my arms are folded my hand flexing from where my finger still hurt, "Fine. By all means explain to me," I said pointing to a spot on the bed for her to sit down on. "Explain to me why you felt compelled to lie to me about everything. Why you think we should even remotely be friends anymore let alone together in another more intimate way," I said, "Enlighten me, please," I ask. her.

Buffy's POV:

Ok so she is a little mad. Ok more than a little, a lot and who could blame her but she is making me feel really small at how loud she is getting. When she finally stops the yelling I sigh, "Look Faith," I say as I sat down beside her putting a hand on her leg. She flinched and pulled away and it hurt me more than words could say, "I know what I did was wrong. I know it hurt you, and I'm so, so sorry. You know I would never intentionally hurt you. I love you," I said before I could stop myself. She looks like deer caught in headlights. "I know that's a lot coming from the person who you can stand, who spent last night kicking your ass and breaking your fingers," she said watching her flex her hand. "But I do. And I get you have trouble with saying that you love people, and I don't expect you to say it back any time soon. Heck I wouldn't blame you if you never said it after what happened last night but I'm asking you to think it over. I want to be with you, not him. I was confused when I kissed him. I am in love with you, but I was in love with him. I know that it's you I want. If I could do it over I would pick you any day of the week, any time, day or night," I say. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, there is nothing that would make me happier," I say but when she stays quiet I sigh, "So please think it over and don't give up on us because I made a mistake," I say.

Faith's POV:

"Buffy," I say when she was finished. "I'm not saying that we are cool. We are no where near it, but you think you could stay here? I know you have school and all but just let me hold you? If I don't have you forever maybe I could just have you today?" I ask and she looks at me sadly, "You have me forever and for always," she said as she snuggled into me again like old times. I know there is a lot to work out, but I think we are going to be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Faith's POV:

God I'm so confused. Buffy knows me better than I know myself. But who is she to decide who I love and don't love? But even if I love her, I'm not good at saying that stuff. You know because everyone I've ever known that's ever supposed to love me has done god awful things to me once I trust them enough to let my walls down. I did it for Buffy and now look at me sitting in my room feeling horrible. I let myself feel for her and she goes and... sucks face with that fuckin vampire. God I want to stake him for screwing everything, he has no right to come back into her life after everything he did. Apparently I'm standing now and my fist shoots out because I'm feeling the overwhelming need to hit something, so what better than... my wall! Oh shit that's gonna be hard to explain. Why am I so mad about this? She isn't my girlfriend anymore anyway. Yeah you heard me, we decided, or well I decided she pretty much had no choice but go along with it because it was her fucking fault any of this happened, but anyway the morning after that whole deal we both woke up happy because for that night we had both forgotten everything and only the two of us were left; but we had to come back to reality and when we did I looked at her and felt like I was about to hurl. I know that's harsh but it's true. Cheating doesn't bother me that much, I mean yeah it fucking bothered me but not as much as her cheating with a vampire. I mean the fucking un-dead, she went behind my back to screw the un-dead. That just, well let's just say it's not something that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy about yourself ok. So I decided after I got a safe distance away from her that it would be better for me at least to take a break. See other people because that's obviously what she wanted. Yeah she put up a fight but she finally gave up when she saw I wasn't gonna budge. Plus she has those SAT scores coming back today and I know she has the potential to go anywhere she wants. I can hold down the fort for a few years, call her back if something really big comes our way. And I don't want our relationship to influence her about college. I know that it would probably kill me not see her everyday, eve if it's just in a friend capacity, but she actually has a future to look forward to. She stayed in school, granted she got kicked out a bunch of times she still stayed, and well she deserves more than Sunnydale can offer her, and I know that. So for now we are friends, yeah that might change, hell it probably will because I'm ADD and ADHD and OCD and every other thing you can think of so I wont be able to stay alone for very long. But I have to try. I also have to get out of this house, so I put my jacket on and head out the door. My legs cladded in black leather with a white tank top and me blue denim jacket, and I'm off to see Giles, maybe there is something he can give me to keep me busy so I don't kill someone.

Buffy's POV:

I walk up to the group dreading what they are gonna say because well I know they are gonna tell me to go. Go to college. Get out of Sunnydale. Leave everything here behind and make something of yourself but really. I'm nothing without Faith. She's like a drug, you know once you pick it up you can't put it down. Also like a drug because most people keep drugs a secret and well we are, or we were a secret, until she broke up with me. But we can still be friends right? Anyway back to reality because I'm standing in front of the gang and Willow is freaking out by my score. "Buffy these are really good," said someone I'm not sure who, "Yeah with scores like this you could go anywhere you wanted," I know that came from Oz. But the only place I want to go is Sunnydale Motel and crawl into bed with the brunette that is probably still sleeping. We talk more then I go see Giles and he does the whole proud but to British to jump up and down and hug you thing, then he starts talking about college and I swear him and my mother are on the same thought wave thingamajig I just know it.

Buffy POV:

"Carnegie-Mellon has a wonderful design curriculum and Brow University has an amazing history program, you like history right?" came my moms voice as we were in the kitchen making popcorn to watch a movie and celebrate. "Please mom, not now. All day people have been telling me that I did great now go away," I say then she brings Faith up and how she could take over while I'm gone, "I know mom. Faith can be Miss Sunnydale in the Slayer Pageant, I get it this is just, it's gonna take some time for me to think it over," I say or more importantly for me to talk to Faith about it. "Fine but Buffy it's time to think about your future, about your whole life. Honestly is there anything keeping you here?" she asked and I want to scream Faith's name and tell everyone but since me and Faith aren't really together anymore, there is no need in causing uproar about me being gay. Really and truly I can only take one thing at a time and well I'll tell them later if me and Faith get together again.

Faith's POV:

She is over here with these amazing test scores asking me whether she should go to college. She is asking the high school drop out that is majorly in love with her whether she should leave or not. "B, I-I don't know why your asking me about this," I have to say because I really don't. "I mean you know my answer. You know that I don't want you to leave, but you also know it's not my choice, and you know that you have a chance at a future. A bright one, and it doesn't include living in Sunnydale until you die. It includes going out and being somebody, you can do anything that any college can throw at you, I know you can, because I know you. You are the strongest person I've ever met. So if you are asking me as your girlfriend, which I'm not anymore then I would say stay , be here with me, but we aren't dating right now, so your asking me as a friend whether you should go and make your mark in the world, or whether you should stay here in Sunnydale and wither away like the rest of this town until some lucky son-of-a-bitch comes and kills you, then I would say go. Go to college, get a husband... or wife, have kids, live your life to it's fullest. You deserve better than anything Sunnydale has to offer. So you asked me if you should leave, and I'm telling you to pack your bags and get out of here as soon as school get's out. You know you will always have a home here, but you don't have a future," I have to say because it's true. It's killing me to tell her this but I have to, it's the right thing to do. And besides I know she'll come back. She'll go to college, she'll have a great life, and she will come back here, to the hell mouth because this is her only future. Yeah I know I told her that she had no future here, but so I lied. She knows I did to, because well she is leaving right now with that sad face on. I reach out and grab her shoulder turning her around, "Hey, where are you going? You just got here," I say, "Yeah but I have to leave. Just remembered my mom wants me home early," she said had said. "Yeah ok, your mom wants you home, your mom didn't happen to turn into a tall dark and handsome brunette male that can be a vicious killer when you get to close, did she?" I ask before I could stop myself.

Buffy's POV:

I can't believe she just said that. Not the college stuff, well I mean I can't believe she said that either but the Angel thing was just too much, "How dare you!" I scream at her. "You don't know anything that happened between me and him, and you have no right to call him a killer because you weren't there," I say. "Buffy he is a killer, he killed our relationship, and you helped him. I'm sorry if I question you on if you mom or Giles is just an alibi but you brought it on yourself. You lied to everyone, more importantly you lied to me. Maybe everyone else is just used to forgiving you because you saved their asses many times but I'm not," that's what she said before letting go of my arm. Usually it would be me storming out of her apartment but this time it was her. She grabbed her jacket and stormed out slamming the door behind her leaving me here in the dark all alone.

I fall back and land on the bed. I hold me head in my hands and start to cry. I curl up holding her pillow to my face so I can smell her shampoo, which is vanilla, yeah I would never have pictured her as the vanilla type but Faith is full of surprises once you get to know her.

I don't know how long I was there but apparently I was there till night fall when I finally woke up after I fell asleep crying. I got up and went into the bathroom throwing some water on my face to wash away all the dried up tears and when I was finished I left the room unlocked because I know she didn't take her keys with her.

Buffy's POV:

I'm jump roping in the library because Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia all have dates and well I didn't wanna prove Faith right by going to Angel's. I'm going on about my 200th jump when the library doors bust open and in comes Oz and Cordy, "Thank god you are here," said Cordy. "Yeah, not all of us have dates tonight," I say sadly. "Something's up," said Oz and they both lead me to the lab room where we find potion ingrediants and broken glass everywhere, "There must have been a fight, but theres no blood so they either ran, or got taken, or..." I was cut off by Cordy, "Your having to many 'ors' just pick on," is what she said. "I don't know, ok just you two go find Giles, he's in Breakers Woods," I say. "Yeah I know that place, it's about 30, 45 minute drive," came Oz, "So motor," I told him and jogged out of the room to the library to get some weapons. I'm about to go into the cage where we keep the weapons when the phone rings and it's my mother. Then I hear Spike's voice and my mom hangs the phone up, "No," I say and quickly dial Faith's number hoping she is home. When she answers I sigh in relief, "Faith thank god your home, I need your help," I say. "Sure what is it B?" she said to me noticing my panic voice, "Spike has my mom at my house," I say. "I'm on my way, meet you there," she said and she hung up.

Angel's POV:

I'm walking to Buffy's house not to go in just to see if she is ok when I see Spike there with Mrs. Summers. I over react and run up to the house when the barrier over the door stops me. "Spike," I growl but Mrs. Summers is afraid of me and she tells me to leave and Spike starts making these faces at her like he was gonna bite her, and snap her neck and it makes me furious, "You touch her and I'll rip your head off," I growl out. "Yeah? You and what army?" he asks and that's when Buffy comes in... and Faith?

Faith's POV:

"That would be me," said Buffy as she came in. I looked at Angel but quickly turned my focus back to Spike because he was on the counter. I punch his nose just for him even coming around Sunnydale, Buffy was blocking me from staking him or I would have done that because he was anywhere close to Mrs. S.

Buffy's POV:

Oh this is gonna be weird having Faith and Angel in the same room but we have no choice, why is he here anyway? I know my mom didn't call him. And I didn't, and no way in hell did Faith. Spike is getting restless though so I say, "Angel why don't you come on in," and I hear my mom having a panic attack and I feel the anger just pouring off Faith but she'll have to deal with that later. "You shouldn't have come back Spike," I say but when he tried to choke me with his arm Angel twists it back and slams it into the counter again. My mom is asking questions and I hear Faith trying to explain the best she can. "Where are they?" asks Angel now getting violent and punching Spike, "I doesn't work like that peaches," said Spike, "Willow's gonna do a spell, then I'll let them go," said Spike. "Your not famous with keeping promises Spike," I say, "Well you and your two poofs want to tag along that's fine, but you get in my way and _you_ kill your friends," he said and got up walking out the door. Angel followed behind him and I dragged Faith with me. "B, you don't need me, you got killer boy with you," she said. "So I need you Faith, I want you," I say. She looks at me and shakes her head, "God I'm a sucker for blondes," she muttered and walked along with us.

Faith's POV:

Man I'm a sucker for blondes. So we walk in and Spike starts going on about how Buffy and Angel will never be friends they will always be in love and I'm standing over to the corner listening and watching Buffy steal glances over at me. Then I hear him say my name. I look up, "Hey now keep my name out of your fucking mouth. I'm not in love with anyone so there is no need for you to get all philosophical on me," I say seeing Buffy flinch out of the corner of my eye. He scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Really? That's why you and Buffy keep stealing glances at each other? That's why you walk behind her and watch her ass swing back an forth when she walks, that's why every time you look at Angel hate flares up in your eyes. You got yourself mixed up in a crazy love triangle that is gonna kill you all before it's over with, you realize this," he said to me. I look away, he starts to say something else but I'm to quick and I slug him right in the jaw, "Just shut up and get the damn ingredients will you," I say through gritted teeth and he pushes me off, "Fine, fine be that way," he said and picks up the bottle walking out of the store. We run into Spike's old friends and there are about 20 of them. We get into this big fight and after wards Spike is all hyped up because of the fighting and I have to say I really need to go dance or have a good fuck one of the two would be real nice. "Now that was fun," came Spike's voice, he looked at us, "You can't say that wasn't fun," he said. He looked at me and I smirked, "You got me there, that was fun," I say because if I didn't then I would be lying. I guess I just take more pleasure in fighting than Buffy an Angel do because they are looking at us like we are crazy.

Angel moans and bends over a little and Buffy catches him supporting him up, "Oh yeah, you two just friends," said Spike and I can help but seethe, "No danger there," came his voice again. Buffy let's go of Angel and looks at Spike, "Can we just Do the damn spell now," she asked him. "Oh sod the spell your friends are at the factory," he said and Buffy looks like she is about to hit him. I chuckle at just how much he get's under B's skin. When she shoots a glare at me and get serious, "Don't look at me like that. It was funny," I said as I storm out really not wanting to talk to her or Angel right now.

Buffy's POV:

I walk in to see Angel sitting by the fire, why he has a fire going in California I don't know, but whatever. He turns around and smiles, "Hey I was wondering when you were coming," he said to me and I couldn't help but feel bad, "I'm not coming back, Angel. I can't," I say looking down at my feet then back up, "Were not friends, we never were. I can fool Giles, I can fool my friends, but I can't fool myself or Spike for some reason. Spike was right, we aren't friends, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm in love with Faith," I say slowly. He is the first person I have ever told this. "There has to be some way," he said like he just toned out the fact that I want Faith. "There is a way Angel, I'm not in-love with you, but you are still in-love with me. So if you tell me that you're not in love with me, then we might be able to be friends, but nothing more," I say. When he says nothing then I turn and walk away, he didn't even try to stop me.

Faith's POV:

I'm at the bronze, but not dancing, no I've done that had a quick fuck in the bathroom with some random girl I don't know and don't want to. Now I'm getting drunk because I feel like shit. I feel like I just cheated on Buffy. I know I didn't because we aren't going out but I can't help but feel this way. And then I feel her, she is coming over to me, and now she is right beside me. "Hey," I hear her say and I turn around Jack Daniels in my hand, "Hey, B," I say giving her a fake smile. "You're drinking?" she asks me, "Yeah I'm drinking. I danced, I fucked, now I'm drinking," I say shrugging.

She flinches at this, "You -you what?" she asks me. I look down at my feet then, "I danced tryin to get rid of the hornies but it didn't work. So I figured you know we aren't dating anymore, and you were probably off somewhere with lover boy that I'd have a quick and meaningless fuck," I tell her. She flinches again at the crudeness, "So I'm done right but then I have this sinking feeling in my gut, and I know I just did the most horrible thing ever, so now I'm getting drunk to try and forget at least for the night how bad I screwed everything up," I say and I see her face go from mad to sad, to concerned. She looks at me, "No Faith, getting drunk isn't gonna help, you still have to walk home and everything," she said to me as she helps me up because I've been goin at this for a while now. "Buffy stop, ok I was listening to Spike, I saw you and Angel," I say to her trying to push her away but she was t strong, and to stubborn she wouldn't let go. "Me and Angel? You actually listened to Spike? He is out of his mind Faith. You know how I feel about you. But Angel, we aren't together. I just went to his place to tell him that it's over. Not that it was ever really started, but that we weren't friends, and we can never be friends as long as he is still in-love with me. I'm not in-love with Angel, I'm in-love with you," she stated more like a plea as we walked out of the Bronze and towards my motel. Once we got there I had sobered up a lot and was actually carrying on a conversation with her. "Look B, I'm glad your in-love and everything..." I was cut off by her lips smashing into mine. I was taken aback by it but finally let it flow, my hands started roaming around her body taking on a mind of their own.

I reached the hem of her shirt and lifted it up and over her head throwing it somewhere I didn't really know where just away from us. She leaned down sucking on my pulse point as I unclasp her bra and pull it away throwing it away too. I moaned when I saw Buffy's nipples again. It's been so long, how I've missed them. They were really hard too, which is just making the moistness between my legs grow wetter. I moan again before taking one into my mouth and flicking my tongue across it before sucking furiously. One hand going to the other nipple so I don't deprive it of attention and my other hand traveling down to the hem of her pants. I pulled them down and she kicked them away. My hand keeps traveling down until it is between her legs and rubbing against her clit from outside her panties. I hear her moan and I moan with her. Not only because I'm causing her pleasure, but because I feel her panties and they are soaked. It's been so long since I've felt that. She's getting a little frustrated though so I'm gonna take 'em off now. When they are finally off of her completely I smirk. It was like she had the whole thing planned out. I was captured by the sight of her cleanly shaven pussy and her swollen clit. God I'm on the verge of a orgasm just looking at her. I hear her moan out, "God please Faith, eat me," and well I didn't have to be told twice. I went down on her. I buried my face in her pussy and started thrusting my tongue in and out of her center. My hand found it's way to her clit and started moving in circles pressing down hardly on it. I hear her moan and she arches towards my face, "God Faith I need-I need to come, please," she begged me and chuckled, "Ok B, one mind blowing orgasm coming right up," I say as I remove my tongue and insert three fingers up her channel until they wouldn't go any further and I bent them hitting her G-spot perfectly. She screamed out in ecstasy as I caught most of her cum in my free hand. I moved my hand in and out to help her ride out the orgasm then I moved up her body till I was face to face with her. I drank her cum out of my hand and when I had liked it all off except the small amount on my fingers I let them trail down through her cleavage. When it was all off I stuck my tongue out and licked it off her body. When I was finished I met her lips with mine and she moaned into the kiss.

Buffy's POV:

I came down from my high and apparently she wasn't finished. When I was sure she was I looked her in the eyes, "Does this mean we are back together?" I asked. "Yeah B, we're back together," she said to me and we had very hot, make up sex all night long.


	4. Chapter 4

Faith's POV:

"So what you're telling me never?" I ask her as we were both tackled by some vamps. We were talkin about Xander and whether she had ever slept with him. I don't know why it had sprung into my mind but it had. I guess I'm just curious, you know since he is her best friend. I know back in Boston the one person I really and truly considered my best friend was one of the people I screwed. Of course you know it never really ended our relationship because she-yes it was a girl- she wanted it just as much as I did. She was younger than me, I'd say that I was about 16 or 17 the last time I saw her and that would have made her 14 or 15. I met her when we were young. We lived next to each other and our parents partied together a lot. I was always the strongest of us because well I was the oldest, and both our parents were druggy alcoholics who beat us every night so we looked after each other. Once I was old enough to know that I wasn't just into driving stick I took her on a few of my adventures and she became gay to, or bi actually because we both still did guys if they were the only thing we could find. We were partners in crime, yeah it's not only slaying that gets my hot it's crime too. I'm not saying that I live for it, but it was certainly a rush, and we were put in juvie quite a few times for petty larceny, but nothing major. Anyway back on track to the whole Xander thing, "Faith, really, now is not the time," she said struggling against her own vamp. "I'm just curious. Never ever?" I ask her again. "Come on really. All this time and not even once? All the late night patrolling, and heavy duty sweating, you never put in for a little after hour fuck every now and then?" I ask and see her flinch at the crude word 'fuck'. "Thanks for the visual babe, and no. I love Xander, I just don't _love _Xander," she says as she dusts herself off because we finished those two that had been attacking us while we were discussing this. "Besides I think it ruins friendships to do that stuff," she said. "Nah it doesn't believe me," I said thinking about Casey and what she could possibly be getting herself into. I had no idea that was on her way, here. "Besides you think too much," I say to her.

Buffy's POV:

I don't know what that's about, maybe I should ask later but right now there is still one vamp out there, "Hey... there is one more," I say to her. "How do you know?" she asks me, "I think too much," I reply smirking as I follow the footprints. "Ok on the count of three," I say, "One," and there she goes with no plan what so ever, she is gonna get herself killed one of these days. She runs and flips over the tombstone and she comes face to face with the vamp. It throws her into the wall hard but she gets back up. I run to her when he draws his sword then he looses his interest in her and swing his swords at me. I stick my stake up and it cuts it in half. I look down at it and curse myself. I hit it and it got pissed, I knocked the swords away and it get really pissed. It pushed me against to tomb and right as he is about to bite me Faith stakes him, "Nicely diverted, B," she says as she waits for me to high five her. "Diverted?" I ask her, "That was me fighting for my life Miss Attention Span," I say. "This isn't a tuber wear party, it's a little hard to plan," she tells me. "Count of three isn't a plan, its Sesame Street," I say to her, "Hey they're toast and we're here so it couldn't have bee to bad right?" she asks me. "No Faith. That's not the point. I have plans, and I think too much because I want to live, I want you to live. You can't jump in blind, that's how other slayers get killed," I say to her. "When are you gonna get that we are not like other slayers, B?" she asks me. "Maybe when you show me another one," she said. "Can we just stop fighting, we should tell Giles about this. Maybe if we grab the weapons," I say and turn around but they are gone. I look at her and we head back to her place. My mom is gonna let me stay there tonight.

Gile's POV:

I'm gonna kill this bloody man if someone does not come in soon and stop him from talking. God I really hope I was not this annoying when I was his age.

Buffy's POV:

I walk in to find Giles about to kill some guy who looks strangely just like him. "Hello Buffy," said Giles as I look at the new guy weirdly. I don't like him and he has only given me his name, now he wants me to tell him about patrol, who does he think he is? "Vampire. Killed 'em," I say then look at Giles. I scoffed at the look he gives me. "Uh one of them had sword, he wasn't with the other two I don't think," I say to Wesley, I've already forgotten his last name. "Sword?" asks the over excited watcher. He goes rummaging about and pulls out a book. He read the passage. He tells me what I'm gonna do and I scoff, "I will?" I ask him. "Are you not used to being given orders?" he asks me. "Well whenever Giles sends me on a mission he says please, and afterwards I get a cookie," I say excitedly, "Ah well..." saved by Faith, "You must be Faith," says Wesley.

"New Watcher?" Faith asks. "New Watcher," me and Giles say together. "Screw that," she says and walks out. "Now why didn't I just say that?" I ask them and Giles gives me the look and tells me to go get her. As I walk past I look at him, "I'm the good slayer. Don't expect to see much of her unless the world is ending," I say then head off. I talk to her about it and she bails on me. Totally typical of her, god she makes me mad. And watch I won't here from her for days and she'll pop back up wanting to have sex as soon as possible.

Buffy's POV:

I'm looking for the amulet when my party is crashed by those Elemenati geeks. I jump in the tomb thing with a dead guy to hide from them since it was 6 against 1. I hear then leave and when I get out I run into Faith, "What are you doing? Hiding?" she asks me. "No looking for the amulet, I didn't expect them to be out full force, hence the hiding," I say to her dusting myself off. "Yeah well 6 against 2 now, so come on," she says and leads me away.

We walk out and watch them drop into a man hole. Faith is going in after them, "Wait. Stop. Think," I tell her. "No, no, no," she tells me. "It's a manhole. Your just gonna down there? That's your plan?" I ask her. "Who said anything about a plan? I don't know how many is down there, but I wanna find out. I'll know when I land, and if you don't come in after me I'm might die," she said knowing that was gonna get me.

Buffy's POV:

Last night was fun, and I get to yell at Wesley this morning. God Faith ad the major case of the hornies, it took forever to get all her energy out of her. Now I'm taking a chem. test when Faith appears in the window and opens it up, "Hey girlfriend," she said smirking at her. "You busy?" she asks me. She draws me a heart with a stake through it and I get up and go out the window following Faith ignoring Willow's protests about skipping.

We go kill this nest and then we go clubbing.

We are dancing all over each other; we might as well be having sex the way we are dancing. I'm rubbing my clit on her thigh and my hands are roaming all over her body. All the boys are dancing in awe around us until I see Angel out of the corner of my eyes trying to get my attention. I leave Faith not wanting to get her jealous and have her stake him, "Hey," I say to him, "Hey," he returns. "So is there a reason your watching me?" I ask him. "Yes-I mean no. I'm not watching you Buffy. I'm here to warn you. Balthazar," he starts but I cut him off, "Dead demon," I say to him, "Not as dead as you think. Word on the street puts him in a packing warehouse on Devereau," he said to me, "He's looking for," I cut him off, "his amulet, supposed to restore his strength. Don't worry I got the amulet," I say. "Yeah who has it?" he asked then Annoying Boy shows up and so does Faith to my displeasure she looks at me then Angel, "Oh man do I not want to know why my-," I elbow her in the stomach to show that Wesley was right there. Still haven't gotten to the part where we tell the gang about us, "why you are here," she finishes saving herself. Angel ignores her, "Where is the amulet?" he asks us all. Wesley looks at him, "Who are you?" he asked. Angel looked at Buffy, "A friend," Angel said and I heard Faith scoff but say nothing. "It's safe," says Wesley but I reach into his pocket and pull it out, "How did you know?" he asked me. "It pooches your jacket," I tell him. I look at Angel, "You will keep this safe till I ask for it back?" I ask. He nods and takes it from me. He walks out and I drag Faith out so we can go look for Balthazar leaving Wesley there quite confused.

Faith's POV:

We are walkin where lover boy told us to go, I haven't said a word to her and she knows why. I'm still pissed that she was talking to him. Or not so much as talking but, she could have at least let me known where she was and who she was with. And yes I've been told many times I have jealousy issues. We look through a window of a door that we hear noise coming from and we see one large demon and about 12 vamps. "Ok so 10 or 12 vamps, and one large demon in serious need of a stair master," she said. I nod, "I say we take em all. Hard and now," I saw looking for any excuse I can get to let out the anger that I've got inside from about 5 minutes ago. "We need al ittle more fire power than none," she says and I look around. I spot a sporting good store and smirk, "Too perfect," I say. "What?" she asks looking around. I point to it and she shakes her head, "Faith, no! You can't seriously be thinking about stealing," she says to me, "We'll bring them back, B. If they survive," I add. "Come on. I've done this before, piece of cake really," I tell her as I practically drag her across the street. I kick down the door and walk in, "Ah score," I say looking at all the incredibly sharp object. "Think they're insured?" she asked me. "Strangely," I say as I get the crossbow ready, "not my priority," I say. "When are you gonna get this B? Life for a slayer is very simple. Want," I say as I see some numchucks, "Take," I said as I broke the glass, "Have," I said as I stick them in my pocket. She's about to go get a knife when the cops show up with gun. "Drop the weapons," he says and Buffy does. I just stand there all defiant looking. "I said drop the weapons," he repeats to me. I do and he says, "Now spread em." I scoff, "You wish," I say. "Just cuff em," he says to the other guy. We are taken to the car and shoved inside. They start talkin to us about girl gangs and I'm like, "You wanna get out of here?" and when she looks at me like I'm crazy I say, Can't save the world while you're in jail," I counter. She finally slides down with me and then we push the metal that separates the back form the front into the cops and make them have a wreck. Once we are out she looks at me, "We should call 911," I sigh as I try to get the cuffs off, "5 people already have with the racket we made, and they're fine," I say pulling her away from the seen. I think she's mad at me, oh well she goes to sleep at her own house tonight.

Buffy's POV:

"You're quiet tonight," she says to me, "Yeah. I just want this over with," I say back. I don't want anything like last night to happen. I think to myself. We carry on like that for a few minutes till vamps jump out left a right then we go into serious slayer mode. I throw punches and kicks, and I receive some punches a kicks, it's the cycle. We finally get them dusted and move on down the street as fast as we can. Another one jumps out and we make quick work of him we continue until Alan Finch jumps out and I slam him against the dumpster, I get a good look at his face and see he's human, but Faith's stake is half way down already. I react fast, faster than I though was possible and kick the stake out of her hand, "Faith no!" I scream as I do so. "God B what the hell?" she asks me and I point to him, "He's human," I say. She looks horrified. She almost killed a human, I'd look horrified too, but the main thing is she didn't. "I-I didn't know," she said. "Its fine just be glad my reflexes are fast," I say to her and walk over to the guy knelling in front of him since I had kind of thrown him on the ground. "Who are you?" I ask him.

He looks uncertain but answer, "Alan Finch, Deputy Mayor." Faith scoffs, "Tell me; why is the Deputy Mayor out in the bad part of town, this late at night?" she asks him. "I-I was looking for the slayers," he said, "Well you found us. In all our slayery goodness, now what do you want," I ask him. He looks at us, "He will ascend to ultimate power; the dedication is tonight. The world will end in his wake. Stop him before Gradu-" suddenly an arrow shoots down right in his heart, "No," I scream and look for where it came from but no one was there. "What was that all about B?" asked Faith. "I don't know but we gotta go tell Giles, and Giles Jr.," she said rolling her eyes. "But we should call 911" I say to her. "We will later but come on it's not safe, cops will be hear any minute," she says and drags me off. When we are away I go jump over a fence and she follows me. We go down an alley until Angel steps out, "Buffy," he says, "I just went to the warehouse... they got Giles," he tells me. My face lights up in shock and anger. "Those sons of bitches," says Faith. Angel looks at her, "Come on. Let's go," he says and she stops him, "Where do you think your going?" she asked him. "I'm going to help Giles, believe it or not, you need help with this Faith," he says to her and she glares at him. I have to intervene or I know there will be body parts flying, "Look, we are all on the same side. We can work together if you two can put aside your testosterone for one night," I say. "Hey B, I got no testosterone ok. That's soul boy over there," she says to me as I drag them both off.

Faith's POV:

We watch form the shadows as Wesley tries to rat us out, and Giles tries to save his ass. Maybe we should tell the Council what fine young traitor they have working for them. "The man who has my amulet, what is his name?!" screams the demon in the jacuzzi.

"His name is Angel," said Angel as he jumps down from the darkness and starts beat everything in sight. I look at Buffy, "Got to say, he knows how to make dramatic entrances," I say and jump after him knocking a sword out of one of the vamps hands and I start cutting off heads left and right.

Buffy jumps down and kills two then uses their swords to but Giles's ropes away.

Finally we've got all the vamps gone and Buffy electrocutes daddy demon and it looks like he's dead until his eyes pop open, "Slayer, when he rises, you'll wish I killed you all," and then he dies. "Ok so that's the second time tonight somebody or something has talked about a certain thing coming to power. I don't know about you guys but it's getting a little old," I say.

Faith's POV:

I'm standing in my bathroom trying to get the blood out of my tank top. I'm still a little rattled. If it hadn't of been for Buffy I'd be a killer. A cold blooded killer. Now yeah I've killed things before but that's what they were things. I've never killed a human. I've came pretty close to killing one of my step dads but not as close as I came last night. I hear a knock at the door and I walk over and open it to see Buffy, "Hey B," I say automatically turning into happy and carefree Faith. "Hey," she says back. She follows me into the bathroom where I continue to scrub the tank top. "How are you doing?" she asks me. I shrug my shoulders, "Five by five," I say, "Can't say that for the guy, but whatever," I add. She comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. God we are gonna have one of those sappy moments she loves so much. "Faith you know it wasn't your fault," she tells me and I nod, "Yeah B. I was there. I pretty much know it wasn't me who killed him. It could have been, but it wasn't so I'm all good. Look was there a point to this visit?" I ask her.

Buffy's POV:

She is shutting me out again. This is so not gonna go well. Now she's just getting rude, "Yeah Faith. I came to see if my girlfriend was ok after she nearly killed somebody. Sorry for caring, next time I won't bother," I say to her. "There won't be a next time," she said to me. I look at her, "We are fighting a war Faith. The way you fight there will probably be a lot of next times," I say to her as I walk out the door. I don't know what cause my sudden outburst but I knew I had to fix it, just not now.

Faith's POV:

What the hell is she on? I lay the shirt out to dry and slump on my bed. Oh well I'll talk to her later about it, right now I just want to sleep. And that's what she does, she sleeps.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy's POV:

Willow is getting really strong. Her magic is growing, I'm not even a witch and I can feel it. "So the council is doing this evaluation thing for me and Faith. They make you do a physical thing, but they have these psych tests you have to take too," I tell her as I do crunches. "Sounds like fun," she says and when I sit up she asks, 'Wanna go get hyped up on mochas?" I smile, "Sorry I need to go run a few laps. I just-I just you know..." I was cut off by her, "You wanna beat Faith," she says to me. I look down, "That obvious huh?" She smirks, she doesn't like Faith to much, and that also bothers me. I want my friends to like Faith as much as I do, or well a little less cause if they like her as much as I do then that would be bad. "Buffy competition is part of human nature. I'd be worried if you weren't a little competitive. Besides your slayers, that probably boosts the need to be better than the other," she tells me and I nod, "Your smart Will," I say to her.

Buffy's POV:

"So he threatened you?" I asked Willow as we walked into the library. We were talking about her meeting with Snyder earlier. "Well it's wasn't really a threat with words, more with his eyes, and there were some nostril work as well, but mostly his eyes, "I think Snyder needs me to kick his ass," I say and she frowns, "No, don't get in trouble," she tells me.

Faith came in at that moment, "Well that was a blast," she said sarcastically. I looked at her and even though she didn't look worked up I saw it in her eyes. "How did it go?" asked Giles. She smirked, "Princess Margret had a hard time keeping up," she pointed at Wes. "How did it go?" Giles asked Wes. Wesley took time to catch his breath and said, "Faith did well... still a little sloppy though.," he says.

"Well are you up for taking Buffy or shall I," asked Giles. "No, no, I'll do it," said Wesley.

Faith looked at me, "Your gonna love it B, it's just like fun, except boring," she told me smiling. Giles looked at her sternly, "Faith this evaluation is mandatory for the Council..." she interrupted him, "I know G. I'm on board here, just shootin my mouth off," she said and I got up, "I'm gonna go change," and I walked out.

Faith's POV:

After Buffy's run she came in still dressed in her halter top and cheerleading shorts. My eyes undressed her as she walked in the library looking around, "Hey Faith. Where's Giles? And Willow?" she asked me. "Giles took Wes somewhere, and Willow went to class," I say to her. I push myself off the wall and towards her, "So," I whisper in her ear, "you have fun?" I asked huskily. She shudders against my body and I smirk. Quickly making sure nobody was around I push her against the wall. She tilts her neck to the side and I take the opportunity to drag my tongue over her pulse point nipping at it a few times before my lips met hers. She moaned into my mouth and my thigh found it's way between her legs and before I knew it she was grinding down on my leg. To bad that moment ended real quick with a squeal. We both turn around and to our horror we see Willow standing there watching us. Buffy quickly pushes me off as if she's tryin to hide the fact that she was minutes away from cuming hard on my thigh.

"I-I-I'm just gonna-gonna go-go get some-some water. Yeah water," said Willow and practically ran out of the library. Buffy looked at me and when I tried to open my mouth she stopped me, "Just shut up," she said and raced after Willow. I hit my head on the wall, "Shit," I muttered.

Willow's POV:

Ok holy shit. I just saw my best friend. Who is like the straightest person I know grinding against Faith leg and enjoying it. Oh man why I didn't see it before. I'm such an idiot. Just then Buffy bursts into the bathroom, "Willow thank god you're here, please just let me explain," she says and I stop her, "You're gay. You're gay with a girl. Well of course your gay with a girl because if you were gay with a guy that just would make sense, but your gay with Faith!" I say a little louder then planned. "Wills, please I don't want the whole world to know," she says. "Well then maybe you shouldn't be screwing for the whole world to see," said Willow. Buffy was taken aback, "Willow come on. Don't you think your overreacting a little?" she asks me. "No, I'm overreacting a lot, ok it just. Gah why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend. I mean and I'm not mad about you being gay, it's just, well it's Faith, and well we both know she isn't the cleanest person in the world," I say to Buffy. Buffy frowns, "Willow, she's clean. She's cleaner than clean, she Mrs. Clean," she tells me. "Just you know, give her a chance. She's annoying yeah but I love her," she says, "Buffy are you sure you're willing to go that far and say you _love_ her?" I ask my friend. "Yeah Will, I am," she says. We sit in the bathroom and talk for a while about it until I have to go to my next class.

As I'm walking up the stairs Anya stops me. She's a friend of Cordelia's. She's new here I think because I haven't seen her before. But she asks for my help with a spell, something about finding her necklace. We go to an empty class room and do the spell, but there was something she was not telling me because well I saw my as a vampire in some hell dimension.

Faith's POV:

Holly shit! Is that Willow? Damn seeing me and Buffy really messed with her head. I walk towards her and she is decked in leather. I spot Angel and Oz and make my way towards them, "Hey," I say looking around, "What's with Red? I didn't think she liked me enough to start dressing like me," I said to them both. Oz looked at me, "Yeah, she doesn't like you that much," he says, oh that makes me feel better, really. I look at Angel, "Hey uh go get Buffy, I think she should be here," I say to him and he nods his head and climbs up the rope.

Angel's POV:

I walk into the library thinking about how I'm gonna brake the news to Buffy so I'm standing in front of her, Xander, and Giles and I look like an idiot. "Buffy I-I I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it; Willow's dead," I say out of breath from running al the way. I look to my right and see Willow, "Hey Willow," and it takes me a minute to realize that I just said hey to Willow, "Wait a minute," I said confused now. 'We are right there with you buddy," came Xander's voice. "We saw her too, at the Bronze," said Buffy. "Yeah well she's there now with a cadre of vampires lookin to party," I tell them all. They start to move in different direction, "Ok we can figure out who she is after we stop the feeding frenzy," says Buffy as we are half way out the door. "Should we call Faith?" she asks me. "She's there now waiting for us. She said she'd stall the killing as long as she could," I say to them. Buffy looks at me, "How many are there?" she asked. "9 or 10 including Evil Willow," I tell her and her look turns into a glare. She opens her mouth but shuts it deciding it was better to move quick than lecture me on leaving her girlfriend alone with that much of a disadvantage. We waited for Willow and when she came running saying she shot herself we ran back to see the vamp Willow in the flesh. Buffy looked around when we trying o figure out what to do, "Hey guys, I have really bad idea," she said.

Faith's POV:

Willow came back and right when she walked in I knew it was her. I had seen the evil Willow and well the evil Willow actually knew how to walk in leather without looking retarded. Then when she waved at Oz it confirmed my thoughts. She gets into the argue with some girl and then she screams which almost knocks me out for my slayer hearing and being so close to her, "Holy shit Red, tone it down a bit," I say but then I see Buffy come in and I smile, "Party time," I say happily as I jump into the fray reaching in my boot and pulling out a small stake I carry around most of the time everywhere I go. I see the two Willow's going at it and jump up on stage and throw the bad Willow off the good Willow. I reach out a hand to help good Willow up.

Third Person POV:

Giles along with Anya and both the Willows sat in a circle chanting. They were trying to send Vampire Willow back to her world. Faith, Buffy, Angel, Xander, and Oz were standing back watching because none of them were magically inclined. Faith was fidgeting because of the amount of slayage that had taken place that night. Buffy was trying to get her to calm down and Xander was thinking of all the fantasies he was gonna have the next couple of weeks about the new and improved Willow.

Faith's POV:

Me and a certain blond were sitting down at the table in the library. Well actually I was sitting, Buffy was straddling me. The gang had gone somewhere but told us to stay put because they were gonna have a meeting afterward and well I just couldn't hold my jitters in long enough to sit through one of the Scooby meetings without jumping Buffy so we decided to get a quickie in while they were gone. So Buffy was moaning as quietly as she can, and if anyone ever tells you that Buffy is _not_ a screamer then they are dead wrong. She is the loudest chick I've ever met.

Little did we know as we were going about our little quickie that behind the library doors sat Cordelia, Xander, Willow, Oz, and here came Wesley and Giles walking down the hall, our secret isn't so secret anymore.


End file.
